Himiko Ojimi
Female Kitsune Sorcerer (Arcane) 1 CG Small Humanoid (Kitsune, Shapechanger) Initiative +7; Senses Perception +6 (+8), Low-Light Vision. DEFENSE AC 13, touch 13, flat-footed 10 HP: 8 (1d6+2) Fort: +2, Ref: +3, Will: +3 OFFENSE: Speed 30 ft. Sorcerer Spells -- CL 1 -- +5 Concentration 1st -- 4 Cantrips: Unlimited Spells Known 1 -- Charm Person 16, Sleep 16 Cantrips: Acid Splash, Detect Magic, Daze, Prestidigitation Spell Like Abilities 3/Day: Dancing Lights STATISTICS Str 5, Dex 16, Con 14, Int 12, Wis 12, Cha 18 Base Atk -3; CMB -3; CMD 10 Traits Ease of Faith, Seeker Feats Alertness (Familiar), Eschew Materials, Realistic Likeness Skills: Bluff: +8 (1 Ranks, 4 Cha, 3 TCS) Diplomacy: +9 (1 Ranks, 4 Cha, 3 TCS, 1 EoF) Perception +6 (1 Ranks, 1 Wis, 3 TCS, 1 S) Favored Class Bonus: +1/4 Enchantment Spell DC Racial ABILITIES: Low-Light Vision (Ex): Kitsune can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Change Shape (Su): The kitsune can assume the appearance of any human she has seen. A kitsune in human form cannot use her bite attack, but gains a +10 racial bonus on Disguise checks made to appear as that human. Changing shape is a standard action. This ability otherwise functions as alter self, except that the kitsune does not adjust her ability scores. Modified by Realistic Likeness. Kitsune Magic (Ex/Sp): Kitsune add +1 to the DC of any saving throws against enchantment spells that they cast. Kitsune with a Charisma score of 11 or higher gain the following spell-like ability: 3/day—dancing lights. Natural Weapons (Ex): In her natural form, a kitsune has a bite attack that deals 1d4 points of damage. Gregarious (Ex): Even among your own kind, your gift for making friends stands out. Whenever you successfully use Diplomacy to win over an individual, that creature takes a –2 penalty to resist any of your Charisma-based skill checks for the next 24 hours. This racial trait replaces agile. CLASS ABILITIES: Bloodline Arcana: Whenever you apply a metamagic feat to a spell that increases the slot used by at least one level, increase the spell's DC by +1. This bonus does not stack with itself and does not apply to spells modified by the Heighten Spell feat. Arcane Bond (Su): At 1st level, you gain an arcane bond, as a wizard equal to your sorcerer level. Your sorcerer levels stack with any wizard levels you possess when determining the powers of your familiar or bonded object. This ability does not allow you to have both a familiar and a bonded item. Once per day, your bond item allows you to cast any one of our spells known (unlike a wizard's bonded item, which allows him to cast any one spell in his spellbook). -- Familiar GEAR/POSSESSIONS: Carrying Capacity Light 0-12 lb. Medium 12-25 lb. Heavy 25-38. Money GP 0 SP 0 CP Familiar: We-Shu N Tiny vermin Init +3; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +4 DEFENSE AC 18, touch 15, flat-footed 15 (+3 Dex, +3 natural, +2 size) hp 4 (1d8) Fort +2, Ref +3, Will +0 Immune mind-affecting effects; Improved Evasion; Share Spells OFFENSE Speed 30 ft. Melee sting +5 (1d2–4 plus poison) Space 2-1/2 ft.; Reach 0 ft. Special Attacks poison STATISTICS Str 3, Dex 16, Con 10, Int 6, Wis 10, Cha 2 Base Atk +0; CMB +1; CMD 7 (19 vs. trip) Feats Weapon FinesseB Skills Climb +7, Perception +4, Stealth +15; Racial Modifiers +4 Climb, +4 Perception, +4 Stealth SPECIAL ABILITIES Poison (Ex) Sting—injury; save Fort DC 10; frequency 1/round for 6 rounds; effect sickened for 1 round; cure 1 save. Empathic Link (Su): The master has an empathic link with his familiar to a 1 mile distance. The master can communicate empathically with the familiar, but cannot see through its eyes. Because of the link's limited nature, only general emotions can be shared. The master has the same connection to an item or place that his familiar does. Personality and Appearance: Caught between the myths of one world and the remembrance of another, Himiko has abandoned hearth and home, kith and kin. She neither wants to watch fox idols, playing tricks on the hapless, nor worry overmuch about a world long lost. Humans are more interesting. Although she has rejected the lore of her people, her fox magic shows much promise. With it she flits between faces and lives. She never wears one face for terribly long. But when she is not wearing the face of someone whose supper she is stealing, her guises tend to have moon pale skin, jade green eyes, and long hair like a river of night. Her true form is that of a red fox with a white starburst on her chest. Himiko is a liar, thief, and trickster -- she will not do for herself what others can convinced to do for her. Yet there is a tenderness to her: she will go out of her way to help the destitute and young women. Category:Player Characters